Enchanted Werewolf Love Story
by HayleyRose13
Summary: Taylor and her best friend Brandy go up to La Push, Taylor's home town, from Georgia for the Christmas holidays. For Brandy this is her new begining, she can't wait to see La Push and hopefully she'll fall in love with that one perfect boy. Jake/OC
1. Chapter 1: Winter Festival

_**Enchanted**__**  
**_**  
By BrandyLautner94 and HayleyRose13**

Chapter One: Winter Festival

"So, are you excited?" Taylor asked her best friend Brandy as they drove away from the small La Push airport. It was Brandy's first time meeting Taylor's family. It was also Taylor's first time seeing them in a few years.

"Of course! I've heard so much about them that I feel like I already know them!" Brandy said with an excited smile on her face.

"Awesome, I'm pretty sure they feel the same way." Taylor said as she turned onto a road with small houses on each side. She pulled into the driveway of a house that was a little bit larger than the others.

"Well, we're here! Everyone else is already at the festival so we're gonna drop our stuff off in out room and meet them there." Taylor said as they got out of her car and headed up to the front door. It was unlocked so they just walked in. They didn't bother taking off their coats since they were about to leave anyway.

"Okay, so the kitchen is in there and our rooms are—" Taylor began to say but was cut off as both her and Brandy were tackled to the ground by a mass of fur.

"Why the heck is there a wolf in here?" Brandy yelled as she tried to get up but the "wolf" growled at her.

"Seth! No! Bad… dog!" Taylor scolded as the animal turned towards her and started to lick her face. She laughed and pushed him off of her while standing up to help Brandy.

"_That's_ a dog? It's huge!" Brandy yelled as she got off the ground and backed away from said dog. Taylor smiled at her and began to explain.

"Yeah, he's my aunt's dog. He just comes and goes as he pleases so he won't always be around. Now, you head on up stairs to our room and take our stuff. I'm going to take Seth outside."

"Aww, his name is Seth?" Brandy asked as she began to scratch behind his ear; so much for her being scared of him. Taylor smiled at her best friend's actions and at Seth who was now wagging his tail and smiling to himself.

"Yes, it is. Now let's get going so we can head to the festival! I'll meet you outside at the car." Taylor said as she ushered Brandy up the stairs. After she was out of sight, Taylor turned to Seth and glared.

"I can't believe you did that!" she whisper-yelled as she headed outside with him behind her. Seth gave her the best puppy eyes that he could muster up.

"Oh no you don't! Don't think that just because you are so adorable right now that that means I'm just going to let you off the hook for this!" Taylor scolded as she watched him give her an apologetic look. She sighed and smiled at him. He perked up and walked over to where she was sitting on the back porch steps. She smiled at him and ruffled his fur.

"Okay, you're off the hook. But I still have to let the guys know. Seth, you have to remember that Brandy doesn't know about you guys yet. Now get going, they're probably at the festival wondering where you are." Taylor said with a smile. When she saw the guilty look in his eyes, she knew that something was up.

"They sent you, didn't they?" she asked slowly and the small wolf nodded his head.

"More specifically, my cousin sent you! Didn't he?" she asked as she slowly became angrier. Once again he nodded his head. She could tell he was about to change into his human form so she quickly stopped him.

"No! Brandy might see you and I don't want her freaking out on her first day here!" she said as she got his attention. He nodded his head at her and she could tell that there was more to the story.

"It wasn't just my cousin, was it? Who else? Oh, right… Well, just tell me when we get to the festival! Don't change back until you get far enough into the woods so that Brandy doesn't accidentally see you, okay?" he nodded at this and ran off. Taylor sighed to herself as she noticed he didn't have a shirt tied to his leg but only his shorts. She headed inside just in time for Brandy to walk down the stairs and meet her at the front door.

"You ready? Where's Seth?" Brandy asked as she looked around the room. Taylor was putting something into her bag from one of the nearby drawers and turned around to face her as she closed her bag.

"Oh, he ran off. He'll be back later. Let's get going. I'm sure everyone is wondering where we are." Taylor said as she opened the door and headed out to the car with Brandy behind her.

"It's so pretty!" Brandy said as she looked around her. Taylor smiled at her and looked around too. It was just as she had remembered it.

All of the lights were so beautiful and everyone was in such a joyous mood. Light and fluffy snow covered the ground and other various things but not in a messy way. There were people singing and other people telling Christmas stories to a group of little kids. As she was looking around she noticed the people who she had been looking for. She narrowed her eyes for a split second before putting a smile on, getting Brandy's attention, and walking towards them. They looked the same as before but only bigger and this time they at least had some form of clothing on their upper body even if it was a sleeveless shirt. She also noticed that Seth had not joined them yet. As they got closer one of the guys turned and noticed them making their way over. He smiled broadly and ran up to the shorter of the two girls.

"Taylor! For a while I didn't think you were gonna make it!" he said as he enveloped her into a huge hug, lifting her off of the ground.

"Jake! It's so good to see you again! I know you sent Seth to the house to make sure I got there." She said the last part in a whisper so that Brandy wouldn't hear them. He looked at her and gave a hesitant laugh.

"I only wanted to make sure that my cousin got home safe and sound." He said in a normal voice.

"Fine, I guess you're off the hook too. Oh, Jake this is Brandy! Brandy, this is Jake and over there is Quil, Paul, Embry, and Jared." Taylor said as she pointed to each of the boys. Brandy smiled and couldn't help but notice how hot Jake was. You could see his muscles clearly defined through his thin shirt and his arms looked so strong. She could just imagine him with his arms wrapped around her as they stared into each other's eyes. Brandy quickly came out of her little fantasy world and felt herself blushing at her thoughts.

"Nice to meet you guys. I have to ask though; how are you not freezing? It's snowing and you are in shorts and a t-shirt!" she said as she pointed to what they were wearing. Taylor laughed quietly to herself.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot you don't know. It's just a wo—" Paul began but was quickly cut off by Taylor and Jake who elbowed him in the side.

"It's just a La Push thing." Taylor said with a smile and then glared at Paul. Suddenly a panting Seth came up in only a pair of cut off shorts.

"Ah, I knew this would happen. At least some of you are wearing some kind of shirts. Here, I packed these in my bag before we left." Taylor said as she handed the guys some dress shirts in different styles.

"Thanks Tay, I don't know what we would do without you." Quil said teasingly as he put his shirt on and wrapped an arm around Taylor's shoulders. Brandy saw this and began to wonder if he was the boy that Taylor had talked about liking and almost going out with from back when she lived here.

"I'm surprised you boys have managed these past few years without me here." Taylor replied teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah. Very funny, Tay." Seth said as he playfully shoved her into Quil who still had his arm around her.

"Oh, right. Bran this is Seth." Taylor said as she motioned towards the boy who was somewhat smaller than the rest.

"Nice to meet you. I know this is probably going to sound funny but you remind me of Taylor's aunt's dog. You both have the same eyes and your hair is the same color. Oh and you both have the same name!" Brandy said as she laughed. Seth looked nervously at Taylor and Jake who glared at him, telling him to just simply play along.

"Oh yeah, that is funny!" Seth said as he laughed hesitantly.

"So, what do you guys wanna do first?" Quil asked as he slipped his arm from around Taylor's shoulders to around her waist. Brandy saw this and noticed her friend faintly begin to blush. He was definitely that boy she had liked.

"Let's go get something to eat! I'm starving!" Embry said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea!" Paul said as he headed over to one of the booths.

"Um, is there another booth we can go to?" Brandy asked hesitantly as she looked at Taylor.

"I was just about to ask the same thing." Jake said from next to Brandy as he smiled at her.

"Well, how about you two go find something that you want to eat while we get our food here and then we can all meet up somewhere. How does that sound?" Taylor asked.

"Okay, is that alright with you Brandy?" Jake asked. Brandy nodded with a smile as he grabbed her hand and they headed off. He was still holding her hand when they found a stall with food that both of them liked. Brandy looked down at their interlaced fingers and blushed lightly. Jake noticed this and pulled his hand away from hers. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. She had wavy blonde hair with specks of snow in it and it made her look even more beautiful. Her beauty made him forget that they were still holding hands. He liked the feeling.

"Sorry about that." he said as he turned his face away to hide his blush. She smiled at him and her blush still remained on her face.

"It's fine. I never said I didn't like it." She said as he looked down at her and she blushed even more. He smiled broadly at her and intertwined their fingers once more, his blush beginning to fade and hers only growing.

"Well, in that case." He said as he winked at her. She smiled and they moved forward to tell the lady at the stall what they wanted to eat.

As the others were ordering their food, Taylor and Quil were sitting on one side of one of the tables, waiting for the rest of their friends.

"I know you were the other person along with Jake who sent Seth to make sure I got here safely" she said.

"I just missed you and I was worried about you. I'm really glad you came back. How long will you be here?" Quil asked her as he held her hand. She smiled at him and interlaced their fingers with their hands resting on her leg.

"I don't know exactly how long yet but I'm pretty sure that I'm going to be here for a while. I might even be moving back." She said and watched as his smile got even wider. She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. She saw him blush and smiled at this.

"I'm glad to be back too. I really missed you too, Quil." Taylor said as she smiled warmly at him.

"Do you think that maybe we can pick up where we left off when you moved?" he asked her.

"I was hoping you would ask that. Of course we can. I wouldn't want it any other way!" she said happily. Quil smiled back at her and leaned down to give her a kiss on the lips. Taylor smiled into the kiss and leaned in further, wrapping her free hand into his unruly hair that she loved so much.

"Ahem, excuse us for interrupting but do you mind if we join you two?"

They quickly pulled apart blushing and Taylor looked up to see who had interrupted them. She glared when she noticed it was her cousin. Brandy was standing next to him with a faint blush painting her cheeks. Taylor looked between them and noticed that they were holding hands. She winked at her cousin and he began to blush along with Brandy.

"Go right ahead. The others should be here soon. The other guys wanted more food than we did so they visited some other stalls for food too." Taylor said as Brandy and Jake sat down across from them.

"Really? They must not have gotten that much from the stall they chose because we got a ton of food at ours. Oh wait, I'm guessing it's another La Push thing." Brandy said. Quil and Jake laughed quietly at remembering she didn't know the secret. Taylor elbowed Quil and stepped on Jake's foot while smiling at Brandy and nodding her head in answer.

Brandy smiled and knew she would love it in La Push, it had everything a girl could ask for; white snow, friends, and hot guys. Brandy smiled at that thought. They didn't build guys like Jacob in Georgia.


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas Party

Chapter Two: Christmas Party

Brandy and Taylor had been in La Push for three days now, and she hadn't seen Jacob since the first night she was there.

"Bran, are you okay?" Taylor asked her as she walked into their room. Brandy was sitting on the window sill.

"Yeah, I guess." Brandy sighed as she stared out the window.

"Tell me what's wrong." Taylor said as she shut the door and walked over the window sill.

"I miss him." Brandy as she looked over to Taylor.

"Who, Jake?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, I thought that maybe he would come over, I thought he felt the spark too, but I guess not." Brandy said to her best friend. Brandy knew she was going crazy, she only met Jake four days ago, but she felt something for him.

"He's really busy with finals right now. He'll be at the party tonight though." Taylor told Brandy.

"Oh they're not out of school yet?" Brandy asked.

"Well they are, but Jake missed one of his finals so he had to make it up." She told Brandy. Brandy nodded.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go get ready for the party tonight." Brandy smiled as she walked over to the bathroom. Taylor smiled at Brandy and walked out the bedroom door. Taylor began to run down the steps, down to the living room, out the front door, and into the woods. As she got into the woods, she ran to a meadow with a huge oak tree in the middle. As she came to it she saw Jacob leaning against the big oak tree.

"Took you long enough." Jake smiled at her.

"Shut up, I need to talk to you about Brandy." Taylor sighed.

"What about her?" He asked with a hint of curiosity to his voice.

"She misses you, and she hasn't seen you since the first night we were here, and I told her that you had to make up finals." Taylor told Jake.

"She misses me?" He asked. Taylor nodded. "I miss her too." Jake sighed as he looked off into the distance.

"Jake, can you just be at the party tonight, I told her you were gonna be there." Taylor told him.

"I'll be there." Jake smiled as he ran off.

The light glistened on the snow as the girls walked back inside from tying a ribbon to the mail box. Brandy loved this time of year, one reason being that it was Christmas time, and the second was that her birthday was just around the corner. The party was just beginning, but there was already about 20 people at the house and more to come. The Christmas music was playing and everyone was talking and having fun. Brandy smiled as Taylor and Quil sat in front of the fire, as they cuddled. She was happy and sad at the same time. All the guys that Brandy met the first night she was in La Push were there, but Jacob was not. Brandy smiled as she heard the doorbell ring. She ran to the door and opened it and there he stood. Brandy smiled at Jacob.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey." Brandy smiled back.

"Oh look Momma their under the mistletoe." Brandy heard a little boy say. She looked up and there it was the mistletoe above their heads.

"Kiss her." She heard Taylor say. Brandy looked up at Jake, who was looking down at her. He smiled, leaned down and placed his lips on hers. She was shocked that he kissed her, but soon she recovered and went with it. Brandy placed her hands around his neck as he placed his at her hips. His touch left her cold skin burning; it sent tingles down her spine. He soon let go of her lips to look up at her. Brandy looked at him and smiled, Jake smiled back and placed his hands on her face and gave her a chaste kiss.

"How are you?" she asked as they broke apart. They began to walk into the living room and sat together on the couch.

"Honestly, I've missed you like crazy! I don't really know how to describe it but I know that I have feelings for you even though I've only known you for a few days. And I don't want to freak you out—" Jake began to explain but was cut off as Brandy silenced him with a small kiss. She blushed as she pulled away and smiled shyly at him.

"What was that for?" he asked as he smiled lightly at her.

"Well, first to shut you up. But also cause I feel the same way. I was afraid that I would freak you out seeing as, like you said, we've only known each other for a couple of days. I know that I have feelings for you. I just don't want it to seem like I'm rushing things." Brandy explained with a light blush tinting her face. She smiled up at Jake from where they were sitting on the couch.

"Maybe I should ramble more often." Jake said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Brandy laughed and shoved him in the arm playfully.

"I'm glad that I know you feel the same way. And if it makes you feel any better, I don't feel like you're rushing things." Jake finished as he smiled warmly down at Brandy. For the rest of the party they both just sat on the couch and talked, finally getting the chance to know each other better. When it was time for the boys to leave and head home, both Bandy and Jake were reluctant to say goodbye. After everyone was gone and they finished cleaning up most of the mess, the girls headed upstairs to their room.

"So, what happened? I saw you guys kiss and then head over to the couch but after that Auntie called Quil and me into the kitchen to help her with something. Tell me everything!" Taylor said excitedly as she sat on her bed across from Brandy.

"Well, he told me that he liked me and started to rant so I kissed him to make him shut up. And then I told him that I felt the same but that I thought I was rushing things and then he told me that he didn't think I was. And after that we just sat there and talked about anything and everything! Oh, and when he had to leave he gave me a kiss goodnight and said he couldn't wait to see me again! Taylor, I think I might really like him. Please tell me that I'm not being too silly about this!"

"I honestly don't think that you are rushing into this. Trust me; I felt the exact same way when I met Quil. It's hard to explain but—" Taylor began but stopped when a sudden thought came into her mind. _What if Jake imprinted on Brandy? _She thought to herself.

"What is it?" Brandy asked.

"Uh, nothing. I just remembered that I needed to ask Quil something." Taylor said as she grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to her boyfriend telling him to talk to Jake and see if he had imprinted on Brandy. Soon after they both finished recapping their nights to each other they went to sleep.


End file.
